


The Noble Cat Standard

by Masdevallia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward introductions, Catboys & Catgirls, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Strangers to Friends, Trust, platonic but with the potential to be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia
Summary: Ferdinand is introduced to Bernadetta, a shy rescue cat, but it doesn't go smoothly. Not at first, anyway.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Hubert von Vestra, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir & Bernadetta von Varley, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Noble Cat Standard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ymkse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymkse/gifts).



> I've always wanted to write a little about Ferdicat and Bernakitty, even only a few thousand words of them because this AU can be really sweet. I've had writer's block lately for reasons so I riffed a little and oh, it's Emi's birthday! Please check out their twitter for more of this AU because it is one of the sweetest ones out there. Happy birthday!!!
> 
> I might potentially make this a series, but who knows if/when the brainworms strike!

Ferdinand did not know how much things had changed since the time he had met Bernadetta. He was not the one who had first encountered her, no, that was Hubert. Hubert did not tell him the full details, except he spotted her in an alleyway, trying to hide from plain sight. He approached her, offering her food, but she declined. 

He got her food, anyway, and left it for her to eat. 

Hubert had visited her the next few days, until he offered her to come live with him. 

There was more than enough space in Hubert’s home. He had three bedrooms and two baths, after all, and catpeople were mostly independent, but tended to co-exist and even live with humans like Hubert. 

Bernadetta didn’t like to talk about her past prior to Hubert’s befriending of her but if Ferdinand were to warrant a guess, he assumed she was a runaway. After all, it wasn’t often when he encountered a purebreed such as himself. 

Hubert had told Ferdinand the details, but never told him the full picture and Bernadetta had moved in during the middle of the night. When Ferdinand was told the next morning, he felt more excited than he did in quite a while. 

“I ought to inform you that our third bedroom is currently off limits.”

“Truly? We have another in our humble abode?” Ferdinand asked during their morning tea. His tail had shot up, now becoming stick straight and upright.

Hubert didn’t look up from his phone. Surely he was reading the news. Hubert had the day off, yet his posture indicated he had a lot on his mind. He made a noise of affirmation.

“May I go visit her?”

Hubert looked up, brows furrowed. “You will do no such thing. She is positively overwhelmed at the current moment and doing so will only agitate her even more.”

“But I would like to extend my greetings! As a courtesy!”

“It can wait.” Hubert grabbed his coffee mug and took a sip, saying no more. 

Ferdinand couldn’t stand the quiet that ensured after. “May I at least know her name?”

“Her name is Bernadetta,” he said.

Once Hubert retreated to his study, Ferdinand paced around the hallway upstairs, his gaze never leaving the shut door. 

The room was typically unoccupied and the door closed, but the idea of someone else, another catperson, another  _ friend _ was just behind that door made him feel--

“I c-can see your footsteps! G-go away!”

Ferdinand pounced at the door. “Do not be afraid! For I am a friend!”

“D-don’t hurt me!”

Did she not hear what he just said? “I am Ferd--”

“ _ Ahhh _ !” she screamed. 

Only moments later, he heard the noise of pounding footsteps headed upstairs. “Ferdinand, what did I tell you?” Hubert had been no doubt alerted to the sounds of Bernadetta screaming.

Ferdinand scurried away to his room before Hubert caught him. Hubert was terrifying whenever he was angry. Not because of anything he did, but rather his glower alone. He would see it every time he left his nails around after he trimmed them or if he got fur in places that didn’t belong. Or when Ferdinand scaled places that were too high up. Hubert was too afraid of heights, often resorting to Edelgard or Petra for help.

But despite being chased away, Ferdinand would not relent. 

He noticed throughout the next few days some of his items went missing, yet were replaced by similar items. He would stand near the door often for minutes at a time, not pacing, but hoping she’d take notice.

On the fourth day, Hubert told Ferdinand over breakfast. “You may now talk to her, but  _ only _ through the door. And if she tells you to go away, then  _ listen  _ to her.”

Ferdinand’s tail bolted upright again. “Truly? Then I shall do so right away!” He was upstairs in a flash. “Hello Bernadetta! I am Ferdinand von Aegir, but I am also referred to as Ferdicat sometimes!”

He saw the shadow of someone nearing the door through the bottom, but said nothing. 

“I have been thinking as to what we might call you. How does Bernakitty sound to you?”

“A-are you a-another cat?” she asked, her voice barely audible through the door.

“Why yes! Yes, I am!” He sat in front of the door, facing behind it as he tried to poke his tail through the door. His tail was thin and with short hair and bright orange, and was a similar color as his hair. “Do you see my tail?” He wagged it for effect. 

He felt claws pawing at it. He tried moving his tail as fast as he could along the door’s lines but she was faster. He could feel two claws scratch the tail.

“Ouch!”

She hissed. “Go away!”

Ferdinand wasn’t always obedient, especially when he was excited, but he recalled Hubert’s instructions and would try another day. 

As the days passed, Ferdinand lived his daily life and made sure to talk with Bernadetta. She was resistant, at first and their conversations often lasted a few minutes before she became uncomfortable but her way of dismissing him was less brusque. 

They would often talk about light topics, like tea and books and climbing. Bernadetta liked sweets, and Ferdinand would make sure to slip them under the door for her to have. 

He found out she liked art and creating things. She liked plants and flowers and cute things. 

He had assumed she had left her room at different points, likely whenever he was asleep in the dead of night and she likely moved with stealth. Ferdinand was always too tired to stake her out, and Hubert had insisted she’d be ready when she was ready.

But it wasn’t until a month in until she felt comfortable enough to open the door for the first time. Hubert was there, supervising them. 

“Are you certain about this, Bernadetta?” he asked, pushing up his glasses.

“I might as well. Ferdinand hasn’t proven to be scary,” she said through the door.

“He can be overwhelming, but means well,” he said, eying him.

When she finally opened that always shut door, the first thing he noticed about her was her violet tail, and how  _ fluffy _ it was. The mark of a Varleyion breed. They were an uncommon breed, and typically bordered on shy. Her room was full of artwork and drawings and was frankly, something of a mess, but he could see, no,  _ feel _ the life this formerly austere room now had.

“Hi Ferdinand,” she said. 

Ferdinand never imagined how beautiful she would be, despite how small she was and how she partially hid her face with her blue hoodie, her cat ears poking through. Even among the other cats he had met, there was something about her that made him awestruck. Not even Lincat or Purrothea came close to her. “Hello there!” He bowed for effect. “It is good to finally formally make your acquaintance.” He offered his hand for her to take, with the intention of pressing a light kiss on the back of her hand. 

“Don’t touch her,” Hubert said.

Bernadetta’s eyes had dilated, her tail flicking. 

“Er...It is nice to meet you!”

Bernadetta scurried away and hid behind Hubert’s legs. She said nothing else, only wrapping her tail around him now. “I’m...I’m...S-sorry, but I-I c-can’t d-do this!”

“It’s okay,” Hubert said. “You did your best, and that’s all that counts. You can take as long as you like to acquaint yourself here. This house is always free for you to do as you please.”

The two of them left Bernadetta alone in her room after he gave her a hug. Ferdinand wasn’t  _ envious _ or anything, but also wanted a hug from both of them. Hubert gave pretty good hugs, but none of the other cats were as affectionate as Bernadetta appeared to be.

Hubert went over the rules. 

Ferdinand would never bother Bernadetta, especially if she was roaming about. She would need to approach him first. But the most important rule was to always call for Hubert to intervene if she was overwhelmed. 

Ferdinand tried his best to abide by the rules. 

In the two months that ensured, she would often sit down on a beanbag chair whenever he had taken to watching TV or using a laptop to watch videos. It started slow like that, and she would be a few feet away. 

Eventually, she would come closer to him and their tails would touch. Ferdinand liked to tuck his tail over hers and eventually their hands would find each other. 

“I want to be your friend,” he said. 

“I...I want to be your friend, too!” There was silence. It wasn’t awkward, but he began to wrap his tail around hers. Bernadetta did not react negatively. Rather, she hesitated to speak for a time. “I’m sorry for being mean to you!”

He shook his head. “You are new here! But Hubert is a good human and I believe I am a perfect example of the noble standard among cats.”

She laughed. “I didn’t know there was a um, noble standard.”

He patted her shoulder. “But of course there is! I would be more than glad to show you!”

She began to wither away a little. “Um, no thanks, I don’t think that kind of stuff is for me anyway.”

Ferdinand knew to respect her boundaries. “Alright.” They resumed watching cat videos together. He felt better more than ever now that Bernadetta admitted she wanted to be his friend, too, even after all of the hardships and her adjustment to living here.

All of this led him to today. 

Bernadetta was crying in her room. He did not know why she was overwhelmed but the third rule Hubert had given him was to alert him whenever she was feeling this way. 

Hubert was an expert with both of them, but he got through to Bernadetta in ways Ferdinand tried himself, but couldn’t. Beneath his hardened, grouchy exterior was someone who was attentive and anticipated their every need. 

However, Hubert was not home today. 

Both of them had phones so Ferdinand shot him a message. Hubert had not read the message as her mewling reverberated around the house. He couldn’t take hearing such a thing so he knocked on her door. 

“Bernadetta, do you need anything? I can buy us some tea and, or perhaps take you somewhere you would like? Oh! I have cakes! Or…” he trailed, feeling discontent her crying was drowning out his words. 

“Ferd...Ferdinand, is that you?” she asked through sniffles. 

“Yes,” he said, gently. “I have let Hubert know you are feeling distressed, but I am here if you need me.” He felt his ears twitch in hope that she would need him. He was her friend, after all.

Much to his surprise, the door had opened. 

Her room was messier than ever, with drawings all over the floor. Her bedsheets were on the floor as well as her clothes. She usually wore a hoodie but she was in her nightgown today. 

“I was taking a catnap and...and…”

He understood. It was a nightmare she had. 

She was prone to those, although they had lessened in recent times. They typically happened in the middle of the night and Hubert would deal with them.

“What does Hubert do to help?”

“He, um...we cuddle for a little bit.”

He felt himself going red. “Do you...Would you…”

Bernadetta could be assertive when she wanted to, and grabbed his hand before he could properly formulate a sentence. She led him to her bed and pulled the covers from the floor. Her comforter was dark purple and monocolored. It was much heavier than his, but the extra weight was not unpleasant. He focused on Bernadetta, who now faced his direction. Tears fell down her face. 

“Shh...I am here now.” He carefully tried to wipe them, making sure not to scratch her. Was this how Hubert did it? Was this how he soothed her. He wrapped his arms and tail around her, nuzzling his face against hers. 

With her eyes widening and her pupils dilating only a little from the gesture, Ferdinand had a feeling she wasn’t as receptive to the face nuzzles.

Her tail, whose fluffiness he grew to love, wrapped around him as well, meeting his tail as their bodies tried to breathe in a slow tandem together. “You are safe here. You are with me.”

“Is this part of the noble standard?” she asked. 

He nodded, holding her even closer. Their bodies were warm under the comforter. She felt so nice to cuddle. He closed his eyes, now feeling calm. “If it is helping you, then yes.”

She yawned. “Um...when you introduced yourself, you said you go by another name?” He could feel her moving, her back now to his front. He had a wild urge to kiss her cheek in solidarity, but went against it as to not overwhelm her further. She was doing so well.

“We all do. We have our human-like names, but also our names said with affection within our own.”

“C-can you call me that?”

“Bernakitty?”

He could hear her sniffing again, choking back a sob.

“Do you not like it?”

“I l-like it a lot, um, Ferdicat.”

“I will always be here for you, Bernakitty. You and I are friends.” He wrapped his arms around her chest. Both her hands were on his arms and their tails now intertwined with each other.

She yawned. “Can you catnap with me? I want to keep sleeping. Maybe you can protect me from my nightmares, Ferdicat.” He didn’t know what could have possibly affected her so badly, but she would maybe tell him on her own time. 

“As my duty as a noble cat, I shall do anything to protect my lady!” he said.

It was easy to fall asleep with her. Ferdinand was active during the day and often did his work then, but with Bernadetta, he found it easy to relax and let loose with his sleeping schedule.

He barely heard Hubert enter the bedroom until he felt another weight sink down on the bed. He was wearing his suit and tie, still, although he had loosened his tie a little. 

Hubert saw Ferdinand was awake. “I see you helped calm her.” He watched Bernadetta’s sleeping form cling to Ferdinand’s. It was to the point where it wasn’t that he was too afraid to move and wake her, it was that her grip was so strong he could barely  _ move _ .

“I came to check on her when she invited me here. I hope you are not mad.”

Hubert shook his head. “It appears she’s starting to care for you, too. I might join you for a few minutes before I finish up on some work I carried home with me.”

Ferdinand pouted. Hubert always worked too much. 

Hubert’s hand patted Ferdinand’s and Bernadetta’s hair. “It’s rather difficult to gain Bernadetta’s trust, but once you have it, it is the most precious thing in the world.”

Ferdinand understood what he meant, especially as she now squeezed his chest with her strong grip. “And I will do anything I can not to break it.”

“I doubt you will hurt her, but please, keep to it that you won’t.”

Hubert’s head rested on top of theirs over the pillow and Ferdinand felt sleepy again.  _ Trust, she finally trusts me. I will do anything to abide by it.  _ And then he drifted off once more to a peaceful sleep with the two beings he loved most.


End file.
